Promethia
* Dark Templar ( ) |forumurl = http://promethia.forumotion.com/ |joinurl = http://promethia.forumotion.com/f1-enlistment |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/Promethia |ircchannel = #Promethia |statsdate = December 23, 2013 |totalnations = 42 |totalstrength = 359,969 |monthchange = 356,969 |avgstrength = 8,900 |totalnukes = 78 |aidslots = 96 / 148 (64.86%) |score = 2.07 |rank = 99 }} Promethia is a small alliance on the Black team that is currently protected by The Dark Templar. It was founded on December 2, 2013 and officially declared it's existence on December 22, 2013. The Dark Templar posted their protectorate treaty immediately after. History On November 31, 2013, Gladys and Irule777 came together on IRC and finally, after having discussed it many times, decided to create an alliance. Just a few days later they received permission from their alliances to leave and they formed Promethia in-game (which was originally going to be called Elicore). Promethia began recruiting and taking on members soon after as the two began growing the government and membership base. On December 22, when the alliance had about 25 members and 200,00 strength, they declared their existence on the Open World Forums of Cybernations. The Dark Templar had also decided to protect them, to their excitement. The alliance today is continuing to grow at a fast pace with an active membership body. Charter OFFICIAL CHARTER OF THE PROMETHIA FLEET Preamble and Military Oath We, the humble defenders of Promethia, do hereby swear to abide to the laws that shall govern this fleet from times of hardship and war to times of peace. We do absolutely ensure the Admiral of our patriotism and our intent to push ourselves to better this fleet, this body and this community for the common defense of our brothers and our planet. As members of this fleet, we swear to abide by the chain of command, to respect the Admiral, our superiors, and to not abuse our followers. We do hereby donate ourselves to this fleet and to the Admiral for the protection of Promethia and for the protection of our brothers and sisters. Article I: Fleet Hierarchy Fleet Admiral As the official Commander-in-Chief of Promethia, the Fleet Admiral shall have the final say on all matters, shall oversee all admirals, officers, and enlisted personnel, and shall retain the right to promote any and all members to any rank he/she deems necessary. The Fleet Admiral shall be the only person in the fleet capable of promoting anyone to an admiral position. There shall, at one time, only be one existing Fleet Admiral. The Fleet Admiral also has the power to declare a state of war. Admiral Second in Command of the Fleet, the Admiral shall be the assistant to the Fleet Admiral, shall oversee all personnel, and shall be appointed by the Fleet Admiral. The Admiral, in which there will only be one at any time, will be the successor to the Fleet Admiral in the event of Death, Vacancy, or resignation. The Admiral shall have no formal abilities other than to advise and, in the event of emergency, taking over as acting Fleet Admiral in absence of the Fleet Admiral. If the Admiral so desires, their one constitutional ability shall be to impeach the Fleet Admiral with a unanimous approval vote of the Commanders. Vice Admiral Vice Admiral shall be an honorary title reserved for former Fleet Admirals and, on occasion, admirals. The incumbent Fleet Admiral shall grant this title. Officers Commander - Commanders shall be the Department Leaders inside the fleet, leading any department the Fleet Admiral deems necessary for the well being of the fleet. A commander shall only be assigned by the Fleet Admiral. Colonel - Colonels shall be the second in command, or deputy, leaders of Departments. Colonels may be appointed by the Fleet Admiral, Admiral, or their department’s commander. A colonel can also be promoted for extreme exemplary performance as the highest available nobility. Captain - Captains shall be the Commanding Officers (CO) of the individual ships within a fleet. All ranks, including captain and below, shall be available for promotion by a Commander or higher for any reason deemed necessary. Major - Major’s shall be the Executive Officers (XO) of the individual ships within a fleet. Lieutenant/Ensign - The ranks of Lieutenant and Ensign, with hierarchy in that order, shall be used for anything the Fleet Admiral deems necessary. Officers shall retain the ability to promote, if lower than commander, an enlisted personnel up to the rank of Petty Officer. Any rank higher requires approval of a Colonel (Able to promote to Petty Officer) or a Commander (Able to promote to Colonel). Article 2: Duties of the Enlisted All enlisted ranks shall be used on an individual basis designated by the Fleet Admiral, any Admiral, or a Commander. Enlisted personnel are required to fight in wars if requested, assist other members, though not financially, and be active members of the fleet community. They are also required to abide to their oath, obey the chain of command, and follow internal fleet rules. Master Chief Petty Officer The Master Chief Petty Officer shall be the official Head of the enlisted personnel (excluding the Fleet Admiral, who is ex-officio head of everything) and shall be responsible for maintaining their activity and involvement in coordination with the appropriate commanders. The MCPO shall receive private area access and shall be considered a high ranking official. There shall, at one time, be only a single Master Chief. Article 3: War Policy Tech Raiding: Tech Raiding shall be prohibited unless specifically authorized by the Fleet Admiral, Admiral or Commander of Defense. War: War shall only be declared when the government of Promethia declares it to be necessary. ' Article 4: Powers of the Enlisted' Enlisted personnel shall retain the right to amend the charter and to impeach an officer with a ¾ majority vote. Enlisted personnel shall retain the right to request promotion either privately or publicly, presenting their case and receiving a clear answer from the Fleet Admiral or a Commander. Article 5: Amendments to the Charter Any member officer or enlisted can propose a change to the charter with a ¾ majority rule but the Fleet Admiral has the final ruling. See also